mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira vs. Heath Herring 2
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Pride 2004 heavyweight grand prix. The fight was Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira's second consecutive anaconda choke. The Fight The first round began. Herring landed a big inside leg kick right off the bat. He landed a leg kick. Both were aggressive. Nogueira started off throwing bombs. Herring landed a leg kick and an inside leg kick. Nine thirty-five as Herring landed a right hand. Herring landed a leg kick. They clinched and Herring broke with a left hook. Nogueira checked a leg kick. Nine fifteen as Herring landed an inside leg kick. Herring landed a straight left. Nine minutes. Nogueira landed a left hook. Nogueira landed a right hand himself. Herring landed a leg kick, really nice one. Eight thirty-five as they clinched. Nogueira got a nice trip to side control. Nogueira was working towards a kimura. Eight fifteen. Nogueira was going for knee on belly. He had the crucifix almost. He lost it. Eight minutes. He was working to isolate the arm again for a kimura. Nogueira went knee on belly. Seven thirty-five. He worked towards a kimura again. Nogueira was very active. Seven fifteen. Herring kneed the head from the bottom. Seven minutes. Herring kneed again from the bottom. Nogueira landed a hammerfist and another. He went knee on belly. Six thirty-five as Nogueira stepped over for a kimura. He was really looking for it. He almost had it. Jackson asked if one of Herring's nuts were hanging out. Six fifteen as Herring escaped and gave up the back. He rolled and retained half-guard. Nogueira passed to side control. Six minutes. Herring kneed from the bottom. Nogueira landed a hammerfist. He was working for a kimura. Five thirty-five. Nogueira landed a trio of hammerfists and another. Five fifteen as Nogueira landed another hammerfist. He trapped the arm with his knee. He turtled Herring up. Five minutes. He had the back now and landed three left hands in under now. He had the back crucifix. Four thirty-five. Herring backed out on top to guard. Beautiful. Four fifteen left as Herring landed three big body shots. Another. Nogueira landed an upkick on the ground. Four minutes as Nogueira went for a triangle and an omoplata, Herring escaped. He landed a left hand. Herring landed a left hand. Another. Three thirty-five. Herring landed a left hand. Nogueira rolled for another omoplata, Herring escaped to side cotnrol. Beautiful. Three fifteen. He landed a right hand in under. He had the crucifix. They were right in the ropes. Nogueira escaped on top to guard. Three minutes. He passed to side control. He worked towards a kimura. He mounted. Herring escaped and gave up the back to an armbar, he turned on top to guard defending a triangle. Two thirty. Herring kept defending the triangle still. Two fifteen. Herring was out, he landed a left hand. Two minutes. Herring landed a big body shot. One thirty-five. They moved it to the center. Herring landed a body shot and another. He landed a big left hammerfist. He stood dodging an upkick. He kicked the leg. One fifteen. He kicked the leg. He kicked the leg. Again. One minute. Another kick. Another kick. Another. Another kick, a switch kick actually haha and the referee stood Nogueira up. Nogueira blocked a high kick. Thirty. He missed another, Herring did. He landed a leg kick. Nogueira kneed the body. Fifteen. Nogueira landed a straight right. Herring got a double to guard as the first round ended. Nogueira was coughing in his corner, he spit something into a towel. Wow. The second round began. They exchanged. Herring landed a leg kick. Nogueira stuffed a double. He worked for a guillotine. He rolled with an anaconda choke. It was tight. Four thirty-five. Herring was about to go out. He was almost out, he tapped with the back of his hand. Wooow.